The teenagers
by Celticgirl84
Summary: This is the story of the Kids of the original friends cast and the trouble they get in to
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own friends**

**This is my first friends fanfic**

**This is the story of the Kids of the friends stars**

**Ben is 22**

**Emma is 15**

**The twins Jack and Erica are 14**

**Emma has a younger sister called Lily who is 6**

**Mike and Phoebe have 2 children**

**Sarah is 5**

**Mike Jr is 3**

**OK in my story Chandler got a new job as a teacher instead of going into advertising and is now the head teacher of the school where the teenagers go, he trained as an English teacher and has just be promoted to head. Monica has her own restaurant, Rachel still works in Ralph Lauren and Ross is still a Palaeontologist. Joey finally made it big and is a film star, he lives between LA and New York. Mike is still police officer and Phoebe trained to be a nurse, she works at the ER.**

**The 3 couples all live next to each other in the Suburb's, The Geller's live next door to the Bing's and The Hannigan's live across the road.**

It was the day before the twins first day of High school, They were going to be Freshman in the school where Emma already went to. There Father was the Head teacher here.

_Chandler:Jack, Erica you Mom and I need to talk to you both_

_Jack: OK Dad what's up_

_Chandler:Well at school you know that you can't call me Dad_

_Erica: Yeah like we want anyone to know that you are our Dad, why can't we go to a different _

_school_

_Monica: That is enough Erica, you are going to Green Park high School and your father is not_

_going to treat you any differently than any other student_

_Erica: OK_

_Chandler: If anyone teases you about who I am then come to me_

The twins nodded and went to watch TV.

_Monica: Do you think they will be OK_

_Chandler:Yes they will be fine_

Monica went through to the T.V Room

_Monica:OK kids time for bed_

_Erica: But I am watching ER_

_Monica: I am not asking you Erica_

_Jack: Goodnight Mom_

_Erica: Well I am watching the End of ER_

Monica walked over to the TV and turned it off

_Monica: BED NOW_

Chandler came into the room

_Chandler: Are you still up it is almost 10pm_

_Erica: I have been staying up till 10.30 the past month_

_Chandler: Yes, but you were off school, now go to bed_

Erica finally done as she was told. A few minutes later Rachel came into the house

_Rachel: Is Emma here, she hasn't came home yet_

_Monica: No the twins are in bed_

_Rachel: Her curfew was an hour ago, Ross is about to go out and look for her_

Monica and Rachel went back to the Geller house to wait while Chandler and Ross,both drove around looking for her

_Rachel: What if something has happened to her_

_Monica: I am sure she is fine_

Mike Hannigan was out working when he saw a group of teenagers writing on walls with spray paint. Mike drove up and approached the group, they all ran, but he only managed to catch 1 and was surprised to see Emma.

_Mike: What do you think you are doing_

Mike's partner came up

_Policewoman: I never caught any, should we take her to the station_

_Emma: Uncle Mike please don't my dad will kill me if he finds out, can't I just go home_

_Policewoman: Mike you know this girl_

_Mike: Yes she is the daughter of very close friends of mine, can we just take her home, I will talk _

_to her parents_

_Policewoman: OK_

Emma got into the police car and they drove her home when they got there Rachel and Emma were in the Geller's house.

_Rachel: Where have you been?_

_Mike: I found her with other kids at the school, they were vandalising it with spray paint_

_Rachel: Why would you do that_

Emma stood in silence and looked at her feet

_Rachel: I asked you a question_

Monica phoned Chandler and Ross to tell them that Emma was home.

Emma still stood and refused to answer her mother

_Rachel: What do you think your Uncle Is going to say when he finds out?_

Still no answer from Emma

Chandler entered the house, he had been driving around looking for her and was closer to home than Ross.

_Rachel: Do you want to tell Uncle Chandler what you were doing?_

Emma ran upstairs to her bedroom

_Rachel: I am really sorry Chandler, she was caught vandalising your school, with other Kids, Mike_

_only managed to catch her._

_Chandler: We should go home, tell her to come to my office before registration tomorrow_

_Rachel: You are not going to expel her are you_

_Chandler: No, don't worry_

_Mike: I have to go too_

As Ross opened the door, Mike, Chandler and Monica were leaving.

_Ross: where is she_

_Rachel: In her room, she won't talk to me, Ross Mike caught her vandalising the school_

_Ross: what she is in big trouble_

Ross and Rachel went upstairs,

_Ross: EMMA JUDY GELLER WHAT IS GOING ON IN YOUR HEAD_

_Rachel: Calm down Ross You will wake Lily_

_Ross: I want to know what you were thinking_

_Emma: I don't want to talk about it_

_Rachel: Ross it is 3am lets leave this until tomorrow_

_Ross: OK, but just so you know you are grounded_

_Emma: For how long_

_Ross: 6 weeks_

_Emma: Mom that's not fair_

_Rachel: No Emma I am not going to get your punishment shortened this time, and you have to go to_

_Uncle Chandler's office first thing tomorrow_

Rachel and Ross both left Emma's room.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own friends**

Monica and Chandler went home, they could not believe what their niece had been doing

_Chandler: What should I do Monica, I should really suspend her, but I can't do that, what would Ross and Monica think_

_Monica: Chandler you can't treat her differently, but I think it would make things very difficult if you suspended her._

_Chandler: I think maybe 2 weeks of lunch and after school detention might be more appropriate_

_Monica: Why don't we go to bed, just do what you think is right._

Monica and Chandler went to bed for the few short hours before they had to get up

Next door, Ross and Rachel had also gone to bed, they were furious at their daughter and wanted to know who these kids were that she was with.

Mike came home from work early that morning and explained to Phoebe what had happened that night, she was also shocked that Emma would do such a thing.

Ross and Rachel got up the next morning both very tired, Emma woke up very tired and she knew she was going to have to face her parents, she turned her computer on to see Erica online.

_Emma: Is your Dad in a good mood_

_Erica: No, why do you want to know_

_Emma: Did he not tell you, I am in big trouble_

_Erica: Y what u do_

_Emma: I went with some of the seniors and spray painted the school_

_Erica: Y did you do that_

_Emma: It was a dare, I want to be popular, but it was only me that got caught and now I will have to tell uncle Chandler who else was with me_

_Rachel: EMMA COME DOWNSTAIRS BREAKFAST IS READY_

_Emma: I have to go Mom is shouting on me, I will see you at school, it is great you and Jack are coming now_

Emma went downstairs and had breakfast with her Mom, Dad and sister

_Ross: Emma about last night, we need to sit down and talk about it_

_Emma: Why is everyone making such a big deal about it_

_Ross: Because it is a big deal_

_Emma: I need to go I am going to be late_

Emma stood up and left the house for school and she was leaving the street she bumped into Mike

_Mike: Hi Emma_

_Emma: I'm sorry about last night_

_Mike: I don't want to have to do that again Emma_

_Emma: I need to go I am going to be late, I have to meet uncle Chandler before school_

Emma ran off to the school, when she got there she was getting nervous, she had never been scared of her uncle before, but she had never been in trouble at school before. She went to his door and knocked.

_Chandler: Come in_

Emma entered his office

_Emma: you wanted to see me_

_Chandler: Yes I did, sit down please_

Emma sat on the seat at his desk

_Chandler: What were you thinking last night_

Emma just shrugged her shoulders

_Chandler: You are going to have to do better than that_

_Emma: I can't explain myself_

_Chandler: Emma what do you think your punishment should be_

_Emma: I don't know, nothing because my dad has already grounded me_

_Chandler: Do you remember what I said to you last year just before you started_

_Emma: Yes that you were going to treat me like any other student_

_Chandler: I said the same thing to Erica and Jack yesterday, and if you were any other student I would suspend you_

_Emma: Please don't my dad will kill me_

_Chandler: Don't worry I won't but I want you to wash off all the paint, give me the names of your companions and you will have detention for the next month._

_Emma: That's not fair a month is ages, and I am not telling you any names_

_Chandler: EMMA DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR_

Emma was shocked she had never heard her uncle shout before

_Emma: Yes sir_

_Chandler: The bell is about to go, I want a list of the others involved in detention, which I am taking today._

It was Sarah's first day at school today, Phoebe had told Rachel she would take Lily who was going into first grade, Sarah was starting Kindergarten. Phoebe and Rachel spoke about Emma's behaviour, she too thought it was odd.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own friends or the characters.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I have a bit of writers block with this story at the moment I am not really sure where it is going, if anyone has any suggestions I would be very grateful. **

Emma was walking down the hall to the detention class room, she went in and sat at one of the desks. Chandler was already there, he asked everyone to sit at a desk and do there homework, he went up to Emma's desk, do you have that list for me. Emma had decided that there was no way she could tell who else was involved, she wanted them to think she was cool, so she handed her uncle a blank piece of paper.

_Chandler: There is nothing written here._

_Emma: I'm can't tell you._

_Chandler: Emma I have phoned your parent's and this weekend you have to come here and clean off the paint from yesterday_

_Emma: That is so unfair._

_Chandler: You have until tomorrow morning to give me the names of your accomplices._

Chandler went back to his desk to some marking while Emma sat at her desk and done some homework.

The detention bell rang and Emma, stood up to leave.

_Chandler: Do you want a lift home._

_Emma: No._

_Chandler: It is raining, come on you will be home in no time._

Emma agreed and got into the car with her uncle. It was an uncomfortable atmosphere and Chandler tried to lighting it by making a joke

_Chandler: Emma you know in school I am a different person to at home, At home I am your uncle and at school I am your principle._

_Emma: I know, do I have to clean the walls this Weekend, Uncle Joey is coming._

_Chandler: Yes, it will only take a few hours, uncle Joey is here all weekend._


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own friends**

Erica and Jack's first day was very eventful, they were both in the same class, and when they were in homeroom, everyone realised that their surname was Bing. This made is planely obvious that the were related to the headteacher. When they had English Chandler came into the class, he saw his Kids sitting, but decided not to mention that they were his. When a boy shouted.

_Boy: Are you related to Erica and Jack, _

_Chandler: And you are?_

_Boy: Sean Murphy._

_Chandler: Well Mr Murphy I am Erica and Jack's father._

Chandler looked at his 2 children and he could see how embarrassed they were.

_Chandler: The exercise which I want you to do, is to write a story about your life, this is to be a true story, once it is finished I want you all to read it to the class, as a way of getting to know each other better. This essay is to be done by next Monday and I will mark them, next Wednesday we will have you all read them to the class._

_Sean: How long does it have to be._

_Chandler: Don't shout out, if you want to ask a question then please raise your hand, it is to be between 750 and 1000 words, now you all may start. Remember when you are writing an essay it is a good idea to plan it first. _

Erica and Jack were very quiet, but Erica wanted everyone to know that Chandler was not her real father, she wanted everyone to know that she was nothing like him at all, he was boring and told really bad jokes, she wanted to be cool like Emma.

The 2 teenagers left school that day, Monica came to pick them up and dropped them off at Phoebe's where Lily, Sarah and Mike were already playing. They both hated having to go here to be watched by Mike or Phoebe. Sometimes Chandler, Monica, Ross or Rachel watched all the Kids it all depended on who was working when, but the twins knew they were older and Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross had said Emma could start staying in by herself, but she and Jack were still not allowed.

_Erica: Hi Aunt Phoebe_

_Phoebe: How was your first day at high school_

_Erica: Fine, what are you doing_

_Phoebe: The kids and I are making a picture of a woman coming out of a photo frame do you and Jack want to help_

_Erica: No Thanks, I have homework_

Erica went to the kitchen and took out her English essay she knew exactly how to make it clear to her class that she was not Chandler's daughter

_Jack: Aunt Phoebe can I go and play basket ball with my friend's at the park_

_Phoebe: Don't you have any homework_

_Jack: Nope I finished all my work in school (_he lied).

_Phoebe: OK_

Jack went off to the park he just wanted to have some fun.

When Jack got to the Park Sean was there.

_Sean: Teachers Pet_

_Jack: I am not_

Sean and Jack ended up in a fight, Jack was quiet strong, but both boys ended up with cut faces, he knew his Dad would find out, and his mother would be really angry.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Friends or the characters except those of Lily, Sarah and Mike Jr**

Chandler dropped Emma off at her house and she went in before her parents got home she decided that she would head out, with some friends before her mother and father got home, she met with her friends Holly and Samantha who were both 17 and they drove to the City. The 3 girls headed to the shops were instead of buying things they stole them.

_Holly: Lets head to Ralph Lauren_

_Sam: Yeah I saw a cute skirt in their, and Emma if you really want to be cool then you should steal something from there, people will think you are great_

_Emma: Guys I can't my Mom works here_

_Holly: Scardey cat, scardey cat_

_Emma: Fine OK I will_

Emma saw a skirt she wanted and tried it on in the changing rooms, and then put her skirt over it, they were walking out when a security buzzer went off, Emma was found to have stolen something. While the other 2 girls ran away

_Manager: I am going to have to call the police_

_Emma: Please my parents will kill me_

_Manager: I am also going to have to call your parents_

_Emma: My Mom works here, she is going to be so angry_

_Manager: What is her name_

_Emma: Rachel Geller she works in the buying department_

_Manager: Yes I know her_

The manager put an announcement over the tannoy asking for Rachel Geller to go to the Teenage clothes department, She was in for a shock when she got there and saw her daughter, the manager explained to Rachel what had happened.

_Rachel: YOUNG LADY I AM FURIOUS WITH YOU, WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU RECENTLY_

_Emma: I just wanted the skirt_

_Rachel:WHATEVER HAPPENDED TO PAYING FOR IT, YOU KNOW WE GET 50 OFF, WELL YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE GROUNDED AND YOU WILL NOT BE LEAVING THE HOUSE FOR THE NEXT 2 MONTHS EXCEPT FOR SCHOOL_

_Emma: I am sorry Mom, I don't want to get arrested, please don't call the police _Emma pleaded with the manager

_Manager: Since you are Rachel's daughter I will let you away with a warning, but if you are caught stealing so much as a shoelace then I will have to inform the police_

Rachel thanked her friend and took Emma upstairs to her office

_Rachel: EMMA DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASED I WAS, MY OWN DAUGHTER STEALING FROM MY WORK PLACE_

_Emma: Mom I am..._

_Rachel: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO SAY, WE HAVENT PROPLERY DISCUSSED LAST NIGHT YET_

_Emma: But Mom I..._

_Rachel: I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO ANGRY WE ARE LEAVING NOW TO GO HOME _

Rachel and Emma got in the car and drove back to their house to be met with Ross and Lily.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own friends**

Chandler drove his Volvo home and Emma got out "Thanks for the ride Uncle Chandler" Emma said to her Uncle without looking at him, she ran to her house and Chandler went across the road to his friends house to pick up the Twins.

"Hay Chandler" Phoebe greeted her Friend she was covered to head to toe in paint, "What are you doing?" Chandler enquired. "The kids and I are all making a picture" Phoebe replied back. Chandler walked into the living room to see the younger kids covered in paint. "Where are the twins?" Chandler asked "Erica is in the Dining room doing homework and Jack has went to play basketball with Friends." "Oh OK" Chandler replied.

Chandler went into the dining room " Hay Honey are you ready to go home?" "Yes Dad, I don't see why I have to come here anyway after school, we are old enough to stay in ourselves for an hour." Erica replied in protest. "We have to discuss that with your mother, now lets go home".

The 2 of them walked across the road, just a Jack was walking down the street, he was covered in cuts on his face and his knuckles were bleeding. "What happened Jack are you OK?" Chandler asked his son worriedly. "I got into a fight with a guy from school, he was calling me teachers pet" Jack told his father. "Who, Jack who were you fighting with?" Chandler wanted to find out just who he was fighting with, but Jack stood in silence and would not say who did this. "Jack I can fix this if you tell me who did it" "Dad just leave it I will sort it myself!" Jack said in protest.

Jack and Erica went to their rooms. Jack sat on his bed and thought about what happened, he wanted to be popular but that would never happen when his father was the head teacher. Erica went to her room to do more of her essay, she wrote in it that she was adopted and that Chandler was not her real father and lots of other things about her and Jack her only real family.

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been 7 years since I updated this fan fiction. This was my first ever fan fiction and after re-reading it I realised just how awful it was. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the update, and hopefully it will be a lot better than the previous chapters.**

Emma got out of her Mum's car, she knew she was in trouble, but she hated to disappoint her parents.

"Emma, can you go straight to you room when you go in" Rachel said whilst rubbing her temples. Her head was getting sore, and all this stress and worrying over what Emma was doing was not helping in any way.

Emma stomped up the stairs, passed her father who was standing with Lily in the hallway. They had been playing bowling down the hall way with a big soft ball and some water bottles for a few minutes.

"What's up with her?" Ross asked as his wife walked through the door.

"She has really gone and done it now, she was shoplifting, and even worse she was shoplifting from Ralph Lauren, Ross, I was so embarrassed"

Ross sighed, he hated punishing his kids, but sometimes it just had to be done.

"Ross, do you think we have done something wrong?" Rachel asked worriedly

"No Love, she is just going through a phase, but we need to nip it in the bud sooner rather than later" he replied.

"Mummy, what did Emma do?" Lily asked whilst twirling her long chestnut brown hair.

"Well honey she was very naughty last night and today, and now Mummy and Daddy have grounded her" Rachel replied to her youngest daughter, she really hoped she would never have to go through anything similar with her.

Lily accepted this answer and had lost interest and decided playing with her dolls was much more fun.

"I'm going to make Dinner" Rachel added before heading into the kitchen. Ross decided that he was going to head upstairs to talk to his eldest daughter.

Meanwhile, Emma was in her room after being sent there by her mother, she turned her computer on and was glad to find Erica on line

_Erica: Hay Emma, Do you want to come over tonight?_

_Emma: Sorry, I can't._

_Erica: I forgot Auntie Rachel and Uncle Ross Grounded you_

_Emma: Yeah well that's nothing. I just got caught shoplifting from Ralph Lauren. Sam and Lauren were there, but they got away. I'm just waiting for Mum and Dad to come up and lecture me now._

_Erica: Well, it was pretty stupid; anyway, I have to go dinners ready. Bye_

Emma sighed and flopped onto her bed; she looked at her phone and was happy to see Holly and Sam had both text to see if she had got caught. She replied back and told then she had when there was a loud knock at her door.

"Emma, its Dad, can you let me in please?" Ross asked.

Emma called for him to come in whilst staying in the exact position on her bed.

"We need to talk, your Mother is extremely hurt and embarrassed, and why would you do such a thing?" Ross asked, whilst trying to stay calm.

Emma shrugged her shoulder, which was not the response Ross was looking for.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ross asked again.

Without looking Up Emma replied in a quiet voice "I just wanted them to like me Dad, and before you ask, I can't say who"

"Those same kids as last night" Ross said exasperated.

"Well, I spoke to your Mother and she has told me that she grounded you for 2 months, and I agree with your Mother, so I would like you to give me your phone and laptop. You won't be needing them"

Emma sighed "Dad, what about my homework"

"You can do it in the family room where I can see you" he replied just as Rachel called up that dinner was ready.

"When we go downstairs what are you going to do?" Ross asked

"I'll apologise to Mum" Emma replied as she got up from bed and head down to the dining room.

**Hopefully I'll update soon and not wait another 7 years if people are still wanting to read this fic.**


End file.
